


you are the moon, for which i have to howl

by nomadtimm



Series: Howl [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9845696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomadtimm/pseuds/nomadtimm
Summary: Tyler finds his ancestors journal, and after verifying it through the Salvatores he leans that if he can find his mate he won't have to phase anymore during the full moon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this fic beta'd three time. First, by the lovely black_phoenix and then, by the talented run_with_rain. And then, finally by killer_kida, my love. We went over it line by line, and she really helped me kick this fic into shape. I'd like to thank them all, but especially my lovely Keed! ? Also, any remaining mistakes are my own. And if you notice any that are just killing you, please let me know so I can fix them! =)
> 
> The title of this fic, along with the inspiration behind it, comes from Florence + The Machine's 'Howl'. I highly recommend the song if you have not had a chance to listen to it.

Tyler Lockwood walked into The Grill and let out a sigh of relief. The place was practically empty, except for a few patrons at the bar and Caroline Forbes sitting alone at a table in the back.

As soon as the door shut behind him, Caroline looked over her shoulder, catching sight of him and waved him over.

As he made his way to her, he tried to get his thoughts straight. Hopefully Caroline would be able to talk to the Salvatores – preferably Stefan, Damon was... Damon was Damon – and figure out if maybe the journal was more fact than fiction.

Tyler slid into the booth, opposite Caroline, and dropped his bag on the floor.

"What's with the cryptic text? What's so important that I needed to get here so fast." Caroline asked, flipping a stray strand of hair behind her shoulder.

"This." Tyler leaned over, pulling a journal, beige in color and well worn, out of his bag. He set it on the table, opened it to the dog-eared page, and then turned it towards Caroline. "Is this true?"

Caroline's brows drew together as she glanced down at the journal, reading the entire page in seconds. Her face relaxed as she looked back up at Tyler, her eyes wide with hope for her friend. "I don't know, Tyler. I mean, it's possible, I guess. I could ask."

Tyler cut her off, nodding his head already knowing she was talking about the Salvatores. "Would you please ask them? If I don't have to go through it any more, I don't want to."

Caroline nodded, looking back down at the book.

"It sounds ridiculous, doesn't it?" Tyler stated, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

Caroline snorted. "What, this? This, whatever this is, stating that if you can find the right scent and mate, then you'll be able to shift at will and the full moon won't affect you." Caroline nodded her head. "Yeah, Tyler. It's ridiculous, but..." Caroline shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "What in this town isn't?"

Tyler nodded, letting out another sigh of relief. It might not be true, he knew that, but the little hope that sparked inside of him could not be put out. "Yeah," Tyler agreed.

"Well," Caroline said, grabbing her purse. "If that's all, I should go. I didn't get a chance to eat this morning."

Tyler nodded. "Yeah, that's all. Here." He shut the journal, handing it to her. "Take this. Show it to them."

Caroline nodded, grabbing the journal and shoving it in her purse. "I'll call you as soon as I know something."

"Thanks; for doing this, Caroline."

Caroline smiled. "Anytime. What are friends for?"

Tyler smiled. "Go." He waved her away. "Wouldn't want you snacking on some poor innocent person would we?"

Caroline smiled once more, and then she was gone, the door to The Grill shutting behind her.

Tyler ran a hand down his face, letting out a sigh. Now, all he had to do was wait.

The door to The Grill opened, Jeremy Gilbert walking in with a smile on his face.

Tyler's stomach churned. He still was unsure of why Jeremy's presence did this to him, made his insides tie up in knots. He waited until Jeremy disappeared into the back room to leave – Jeremy's smile etched in the back of his mind.

Two weeks later, Tyler felt a strange sense of déjà vu as he walked into The Grill. Caroline was sitting in the same booth as before and as he made his way over, he glanced around the place. There were a few more people than last time, enough that Jeremy was busing.

Jeremy threw his hand into the air, and Tyler mirrored his move, a silent greeting between the boys.

Tyler shrugged off his jacket, throwing it into the booth before sitting down across from Caroline.

"So?" Tyler asked, hopefully.

Caroline pulled the journal out of her purse, pushing it across the table towards Tyler. "From what we've been able to find out: it's true."

Tyler couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. "Are you serious?"

Caroline nodded, returning Tyler's smile. "Yeah. Damon got in touch with some witch he knows and found out the journal's right. If you can mate, then you can control whether you change or not during the full moon."

"Can we trust Damon?"

Caroline nodded. "I think we can. But I also had Stefan check up on Damon's sources, and they're legit, so..."

Tyler's shoulders sagged in relief. "Thank God."

Caroline shook her head. "No so fast."

Tyler stomach dropped. "What?"

"Well, it's good that it's true, Tyler. It really is. But the odds of finding your mate, in a world of a gazillion people is." Caroline paused, looking up thinking. "One in a gazillion." She smiled, clearly proud of her logic skills.

Tyler arched a brow. Sometimes Caroline's stupidity was mind boggling. Tyler shook his head, as if that would help clear it. "I get that, I do. But still, since it's true, there's a chance, however little it may be, that I won't always have to turn at the full moon." Tyler sighed. "Now, all I have to do is find my mate."

Caroline shrugged. "I guess, but where are you going to start? How will you know?"

Tyler shrugged. "I guess I'll smell 'em. If they're meant to be mine, then I'll know."

Caroline nodded, seeming to take Tyler's words seriously. "Makes sense."

Tyler nodded.

Jeremy walked over to their table, smiling. "You guys want anything?" Jeremy rubbed his face, clearly tired.

Just then the door to The Grill opened and some football players stumbled in. They made their way towards one of the tables behind Tyler and Caroline's. They pushed Jeremy, snickering when he fell into Tyler.

Tyler growled, pulling in a deep breath and then he froze, his hands locking around Jeremy's biceps.

"Sorry, sorry." Jeremy mumbled, pushing at Tyler's chest to right himself.

Tyler dropped his hands, eyes locked on Jeremy as the boy stood, wiping at his shirt. "Sorry," he said again, blush creeping up his cheeks. "Assholes," he mumbled, eyes darting to the rowdy group of jocks, clearly grateful Matt was there to take their order.

Jeremy pulled his notepad out of his apron, turning his attention back to Tyler and Caroline. "So, did you guys want anything?" He smiled, but Tyler could tell it was forced.

"Just a Diet Coke for me, please." Caroline smiled up at Jeremy.

Jeremy nodded, scribbling it down on his pad. "Anything for you, Tyler?"

Tyler swallowed the lump in his throat, his brain not concentrating on anything but Jeremy. The way he'd felt when he'd fallen into Tyler's chest. The way his arms felt under Tyler's palms. And his smell. So fucking intoxicating.

Caroline snapped her fingers in Tyler's face. Tyler swallowed, dragging his eyes away from Jeremy to look at Caroline. "What?"

"You alright?"

Tyler nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Jeremy cleared his throat, giving Tyler a soft smile when Tyler looked up at him. "You want anything to eat, man?"

Tyler nodded. "Yeah, uhm. Get me a burg–"

Jeremy cut him off as he began writing Tyler's order on his pad. "Burger with everything except onions, tomatoes and mayo. Extra pickle. And seasoned fries. Mountain Dew to drink."

Tyler nodded, grinning. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

Jeremy shrugged, mumbling something about it being his job before he walked away towards the kitchen.

"So," Caroline began.

"Did he smell funny?" Tyler questioned, cutting her off.

"Who?" Caroline asked, looking around the room, breathing in deeply through her nose.

"Jeremy." Tyler heart picked up pace as the name rolled of his tongue.

Caroline shook her head, turning her attention back to Tyler. "Not any different than usual. Why?"

Tyler shrugged. "No reason. He's always smelled..." He paused, searching for the right word. "Different. To me, at least."

Caroline shrugged. "Smells like a human to me."

Tyler picked at the tablecloth, "I wish there was some thing, some ritual that could help speed up the process."

Caroline smiled sadly. "Sorry, Damon didn't mention anything about that."

"Well you'd think, with me being from Mystic Falls, that my mate would be from here. Or be living here or something."

Caroline shrugged. "I don't know, Tyler."

"Why would my body want me to mate with someone who's on the other side of the planet?" Tyler slammed his fist down on the table. "You'd think that they'd be drawn here, to me."

Caroline held up her hands in a defenseless gesture. " Tyler. Calm down. You can't expect to find out about this, and then all of a sudden have your mate right beside you."

Tyler swallowed the lump his throat, fighting back the tears that were trying to slip out of his eyes. "But I don't want to be like this, Caroline." Tyler could hear his voice cracking. "I'm tired of locking myself up and the pain I have to endure when I change."

"I know, just give it some time. Get past this full moon and then you can start looking. Who knows, maybe when you change you'll be able to sense them."

Tyler shrugged. "I hope so."

Caroline frowned. "Wonder if it'll be a boy or a girl?"

Tyler shrugged. "Who knows, I'm attracted to both." Tyler thought on this for a second. "Fuck. That means I have more people to search through."

Caroline grabbed Tyler hand atop the table, giving it a quick squeeze. "You'll find your mate, Ty. You will."

Tyler shushed Caroline, signaling to Jeremy with a nod of his head.

Jeremy came out of the kitchen, sodas in one hand a plate of food in the other. He made his way quickly over to their table, smiling when he made it without dropping anything.

"Jeremy knows." Caroline stated, taking a sip of her soda when Jeremy handed it to her.

"Jeremy knows what?" Jeremy asked, looking between them as he placed Tyler's plate in front of him followed by his soda.

"That Tyler's a were–"

Tyler shushed her again, taking a quick look around The Grill to see if anyone had heard.

"–wolf." Jeremy finished. "Yeah, I've known that for a while."

Tyler glared up at Jeremy. "Who told you?"

"Elena. She told me to make sure I stayed away from you when the full moon was close." Jeremy shrugged. "Her way of trying to protect me, I'm sure."

Tyler nodded, picking up a fry and popping it into his mouth.

"Oh, here," Jeremy said, shoving his hand into the front of his apron. "On the house." Jeremy dropped a few packets of ranch sauce on the table, smiling.

Tyler's body tingled as Jeremy smiled at him. He grabbed the ranch, mumbling a quick, "Thanks."

The rowdy jocks decided it was time to leave, and, just as Jeremy suspected, when they walked by him, they knocked into him. Jeremy was ready though, and caught himself on the table.

Tyler, still trying to figure out why Jeremy smelled different, took a deep breath, pulling in the younger boy's scent in through his nose. Cooked beef covered something, something that Tyler was sure had to be Jeremy. A growled was pulled from his throat. Grabbing Jeremy's arm and pulling him into him, Tyler snarled, teeth bared. He placed his nose against Jeremy's neck, pulling in a deep breath. His senses pushed past the cooked beef and the soap, leaving only something that was entirely Jeremy.

Tyler's eyes went yellow, and Caroline, with her vampire reflexes, grabbed Jeremy, pulling him away from Tyler. She pushed him behind her. "Tyler. Calm down."

Tyler growled low in his throat, glaring at Caroline. He was sliding out of the booth when he looked over her head and saw the fear in Jeremy's eyes. He froze, eyes going back to their normal dark brown color.

He coughed, clearing his throat, before looking up at Caroline and Jeremy. "I'm so sorry."

Caroline took a hesitant step towards him. "Are you okay?"

Tyler nodded, refusing to meet Jeremy's eyes.

"What was that?" Caroline slid back into the booth, eyes still showing her uncertainty.

Tyler shook his head. "I don't know, I just." Tyler couldn't explain it.

Jeremy pulled a chair from a table and straddled it. "It's cool. Was it a wolf thing?"

"It's not cool." Tyler ground out. "I almost." Tyler couldn't finish. He wasn't sure what he'd almost done. He wasn't trying to kill Jeremy. He'd never hurt Jeremy. Jeremy was too important to him. Jeremy was his.

Tyler gulped. "I don't know. I don't know if it was a wolf thing."

Jeremy chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Let's chalk it up to a wolf thing and all is forgiven."

Tyler smiled, grateful. "Thanks man." The last thing he wanted to do was push Jeremy away.

Jeremy shook his head. "No problem."

They sat there, the three of them, in uncomfortable silence until the door to The Grill opened. Jeremy turned his head to look at the new patrons, baring the side of his neck to Tyler.

Tyler growled, lunging at Jeremy pressing his mouth to Jeremy's neck.

Jeremy jumped, fear surging through his body. "Wha–"

Caroline slipped out of the booth, hands on Tyler's back.

Tyler licked at Jeremy's neck, earning himself a shiver from the younger man.

"Want," Tyler moaned, the word mumbled against Jeremy's neck. Caroline paused in her attempt to pull Tyler off the younger Gilbert.

"What did you say, Tyler?" Caroline asked, intrigued.

"Mine." Tyler growled, sinking his teeth into the tender flesh of Jeremy's neck.

Jeremy whimpered, fisting his hand in Tyler's hair. "Ty–"

Caroline looked around the room, thankful it wasn't packed full of people, thankful no one was looking. "Tyler, come on. Let him go. You can't do that here." Caroline pulled at Tyler's shoulders a few times, grateful when Jeremy finally got his senses back and pushed Tyler off of him.

Tyler whimpered, unfazed by Caroline's words. He lunged at Jeremy again, whimpering for a whole different reason when Caroline's hand locked around his throat.

The pain from Caroline's hand around his throat was just enough to kick his brain back into gear, the yellow from his eyes disappearing once again.

Tyler scampered back, looking from Jeremy to Caroline and back again. He opened his mouth, but the words caught in his throat. Tyler grabbed his jacket and fled, leaving a confused Caroline and Jeremy in his wake.

Caroline grabbed her purse, pulling out a twenty and dropping it on the table. She turned to Jeremy before gasping. She slammed a hand over her mouth and nose.

"What?" Jeremy asked, eyes wide.

"Blood," Caroline muttered before running for the door.

Jeremy raised a hand to his neck, groaning when he pulled it back and saw the blood. Jeremy grabbed a few napkins from the holder on the table. Holding them against his neck, he made his way towards the storage room for the first-aid kit.

Two days down, three to go, and Tyler was slowly unravelling. Jeremy was always around, or so it seemed. Everywhere he went he'd run into the other boy, and he was slowly losing it. He felt like his sanity was being ripped from him; bit by bit.

It was like some uncontrollable force was inside him, and it was out to get Jeremy. For what, Tyler wasn't sure. All he knew was he wanted him. And the closer it got to the full moon, the harder it was to resist jumping him.

If it wasn't for Caroline taking up the place of his shadow, he'd have surely done it by now.

All he had to do is see the boy and his eyes would flash yellow. He'd start towards him, only to have Caroline grab his arm and force him to stay.

It got worse if Jeremy came near him. His blood would start to boil as Jeremy's scent dominated his airways. And what made it worse, was the boys lack of survival skills. Tyler was fairly certain Jeremy should be running the other way when he saw Tyler after what had happened.

Tyler had tried to explain it to himself. Why he had done it. Why he had bitten Jeremy. Why he had licked the younger man's neck. But every time he thought about it, he couldn't focus on anything but Jeremy and the need/want to find him and–

Tyler ran a hand down his face, pulling in a handful of deep breaths and that's when he caught it. The intoxicating scent that was Jeremy. Tyler's skin itched with want as he sniffed the air. "Fuck this," he thought. He couldn't stand it anymore, this, this crazy feeling he got whenever he was within the vicinity of the youngest Gilbert.

Tyler's eyes darted from left to right. He was alone in the hall, the bell for last period having already rung. He sniffed the air again, his body leading him right, towards the bathrooms.

He paused outside the bathroom door, sniffing the air, and he smiled to himself. Jeremy was alone.

He threw the door open, watching as Jeremy jumped. He could smell the fear radiating off of Jeremy. He could smell the blood in Jeremy's veins, pumping faster as Tyler stalked into the room.

Jeremy clutched his chest. "Damn, Tyler. You scared the shit outta me." Jeremy laughed, but he wasn't fooling Tyler. Tyler could still sense a tiny bit of fear in the other boy.

"Want." Tyler growled, eyes an eerie yellow.

Jeremy gulped. "What's up?" Jeremy asked, his tone feigning nonchalance as he dried his hands on the front of his shirt.

Tyler smiled, stepping fully into the bathroom. The door slammed behind him, and he could hear Jeremy's heart skip a beat at the sound.

Tyler reached behind himself, locking the door, earning another jump from Jeremy's heart.

"Tyler," the other boy asked hesitantly, "what are you doing?"

"Want." Tyler growled out again, this time baring his teeth. "Want."

Jeremy's heart paused before picking up speed, double time. "I'm not sure what you mean." Jeremy grabbed his bag off the floor, throwing it on his shoulder. "But if you wait here, I'll go get Caroline. Okay?" Jeremy nodded, forcing a smile.

Jeremy took a hesitant step towards Tyler. "Just wait right here, okay?"

Jeremy could see it, the look in Tyler's eye that said he was going to pounce. Jeremy locked eyes with Tyler and faked to the right. As Tyler pounced on the spot Jeremy would have been, Jeremy used his only chance and darted for the door.

Jeremy hit the door, pulling on it, shaking with fear when it wouldn't open. He flipped the lock, his mind and body screaming "free!" But he wasn't.

Jeremy crashed into the door, shaking the handle violently to no avail. Brian finally waking up, Jeremy flipped the lock. His mind and body silently screamed, "Freedom!" but all too soon.

Tyler slammed into him from behind, pinning him to the door. Jeremy's body tensed beneath him when Tyler's hand came up to lock the door again.

"Mine," Tyler growled out, as he nosed at the spot behind Jeremy's ear. Tyler gave the shell of Jeremy's ear a rough lick, his body on fire as Jeremy's body fidgeted beneath him.

"Please, Tyler." Jeremy's voice cracked, as Tyler pushed his body against Jeremy's. It felt as if he was trying to bury himself in the younger boy.

"Want," Tyler breathed right into Jeremy's ear.

Jeremy's body shivered at the word. "Wha–" Jeremy coughed, clearing his throat. "What do you want."

Tyler pulled back, watching his hands slide down Jeremy's back until he his hands landed on Jeremy's hips. He squeezed, watching the boy squirm squirm in his grip.

Tyler licked his lips before kissing up the side of Jeremy's neck until his mouth was against Jeremy's ear once more. "You."

Jeremy froze. "What?"

"You're mine." Tyler ground out, rolling his hips against Jeremy's ass.

Jeremy tensed as Tyler's denim clad erection ground into his ass. "Tyler, I..."

"I can smell it, you know..." Tyler smirked against the nape of Jeremy's neck. He planted a soft kiss against the soft skin there. "In your blood; how much you want me."

Jeremy knew there was no point in denying it, but he couldn't do this, whatever it was that was happening between them, here, in the middle of their school's bathroom.

"Tyler," Jeremy bucked his hips, trying to throw Tyler's body off of his. "We can't do this. Not here," Jeremy pleaded.

Tyler licked up the side of Jeremy's neck, a growl from his lips rolling over the tanned flesh. "Want. Need. Have. To. Have." Each word was punctuated with a thrust of Tyler's hips against Jeremy's ass.

Jeremy took a few deep breaths, trying to fight past the surge of want coursing through his own veins. "Lets–Tyler, lets go back to my house. Or yours. Or your car. Someplace. We can't do this here." Jeremy turned his head to the left, looking over his shoulder at Tyler. "Please."

Tyler's hands tightened on Jeremy's hips before spinning him around, slamming his back into the door. Tyler growled, eyes tracing Jeremy's face.

Tyler leaned in, fastening his lips onto the point of Jeremy's pulse point, sucking at the supple skin as he pulled the sweet titillating scent that was Jeremy in through his nose.

Jeremy dug his fingers into Tyler's arm as Tyler's lips sent shivers coursing through his body. He wanted. Oh, how he wanted. But not here. They couldn't do this here, not even if they wanted to. The risk was too great if they got caught. Jeremy took a deep breath, and then, in one swift movement, he pushed Tyler, watching as he went sprawling to the ground. Jeremy spun around, flipping the lock and running from the bathroom, leaving an infuriated Tyler snarling behind him.

Jeremy ran. Forgetting about art class, forgetting about school period, he bolted out of the building. He started towards Elena's car, only realizing that he didn't have the keys, nor could he drive it.

He paused, looking over his shoulders at the school door. His fear spiked when he caught sight of Tyler, staring at him from the very doors he'd just ran out of.

Jeremy began running again, past Elena's car, past Stefan's, past Tyler's. Jeremy kept running, even though his brain had froze. Tyler had a car. If he had enough control, he'd be in it and he'd catch up to Jeremy in no time.

Jeremy picked up his speed, sprinting from the school parking lot, he cut a sharp right. He wouldn't look over his shoulder, afraid of Tyler being there, afraid of how close Tyler was to catching him.

His house in sight, Jeremy's heart soared. He was on the porch in no time, keys already out.

Jeremy didn't breathe again until the door slammed behind him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Tyler darted toward Jeremy only to be stopped by Caroline's hand on his arm. He growled at the hand, glaring at it then up at Caroline.

"Ty, you can't just rape the boy."

"Mine." Tyler growled, trying to pull his arm out of Caroline's grip.

Caroline cocked her head. "Are you saying..." Caroline dropped her hand from Tyler's arm. "Are you telling me, Jeremy Gilbert is your mate?"

Tyler gave her a curt nod, before taking a step away from the building, only to be stopped by Caroline's hand again.

"Tyler. Looking past the whole 'mate' thing. Jeremy doesn't know. You can't just pounce on him. You need to explain. Maybe then, if he's interested–"

"He wants it," Tyler ground out, fixing the blonde with a hard stare.

Caroline raised her hands up. "Okay. Fine. But explain it to him. Don't just pounce on him and force him into it."

Tyler's shoulders sagged. "I can't." He ran a hand down his face. "I can't focus when I'm near him. I just... I lose control. It's like the wolf takes over, or something."

"Okay, then I'll go talk to him." Caroline offered with a small smile. "I'll explain everything. Why you're acting like you are. And what finding your mate means for you during the full moon."

Tyler looked the girl with hopeful eyes. "Please... I need... I can't think straight. All I can think about is him."

Caroline nodded. "Okay. You go, finish class and I'll go talk to him. Come over once school's out."

Tyler nodded, turning, he dragged his feet as he returned to the building.

Caroline took a deep, unneeded breath, before walking to her car.

"Jeremy." Caroline hollered, knocking on the door for the third time. "It's me, Caroline. We need to talk."

Caroline watch the curtain beside the door move and she rolled her eyes. "It's just me. I'm alone."

A few seconds later, the door opened. "What do you want?"

Caroline pushed the door opened further, stepping inside the house. "To explain."

"To explain why Tyler's gone mental?" Jeremy asked, slamming the door behind her. "I don't know what he's doing but he has to stop. First he hates my guts. Then we're friends, if you want to call it that. And now. Now he's jumping me in the bathroom and trying to get in my pants."

Caroline sighed. "Yeah, yeah, save me the dramatics. It's the wolf in him." She made her way into the living room and dropped gracefully down onto the couch.

"Oh, so, cause he's a wolf he wants to fuck me." Jeremy barked as he plopped down beside her.

Caroline nodded. "Pretty much."

Jeremy turned his head to look at her. He clearly expected the girl to be joking. "You have to be–"

"–joking." Caroline finished for him. "Nope. I'm really not."

Jeremy ran a hand through his hair. "You've got to give me more than that."

"Okay, so, Tyler found this journal a few weeks ago, from one of his ancestors. It talked about mating." Caroline paused, turning so she was facing Jeremy, one leg drawn up underneath her on the couch. "Mating is–"

"When a werewolf bonds together with someone. Kind of like marriage."

Caroline arched a brow.

"It's mentioned in my ancestor's journal." Jeremy supplied, answering the blonde's questioning gaze.

"Anyway." Caroline pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "From what Damon's found out, when a werewolf mates, they gain control of their phasing."

"What do you mean 'gain control'?"

"I mean," Caroline huffed. "That when a werewolf mates, the full moon doesn't force a transformation. He can change at will."

"Oh." Jeremy nodded. "That's cool. If, Tyler can find his mate, then he wouldn't have to lock himself up during the moon."

Caroline nodded, a small smile playing on her lips. "Exactly."

"Okay." Jeremy shrugged. "I still don't see what this has to do with–" Jeremy's eyes went wide. "No."

"'Fraid so."

Jeremy had so many questions, but the only one that came out was, "Why?"  
Caroline shrugged. "I don't know. From what I gather, it has to do with scent. You must let out this pheromone that Tyler's body recognizes. But I'm not sure."

"But how?"

"How do you mate? I'd guess–actually, you know what. I'm not going to guess." Caroline stood. "I just came here to explain. Tyler's suppose to be heading over here after school lets out."

Jeremy looked up at her wide-eyed.

"I'm sorry, but you've got to deal with it. This is a small town, you can't avoid each other forever." Caroline walked to the door, before turning around. "And, I'd guess it's better to 'mate' here than it would be in public."

Jeremy gulped.

The door shutting behind her was the only goodbye Caroline offered.

It wasn't long before there was another knock at his door, and Jeremy knew instantly who it was.

"Be right there," Jeremy yelled, still sitting on the couch staring at the door.

Jeremy didn't know why he was stalling. He'd always wanted Tyler, always found him attractive. But this, Tyler chasing after him, pinning him to bathroom door and grinding up against him was surreal. Tyler wanting him back, it seemed to good to be true. Add the mating thing Caroline had mentioned into the mix and it was a little over the top.

"Come in." Jeremy called out. He watched as the doorknob turned and Tyler walked through it.

Jeremy could feel it, now that he knew what it was. The want pouring off of Tyler. Jeremy's blood spiked with excitement.

Tyler could smell it, the instant Jeremy's heart picked up speed, and he shut his eyes, just letting himself breath in the scent.

Tyler's head jerked to the left, hungry eyes locking on Jeremy's shy, unsure ones. Jeremy stood, knowing he didn't want this to happen in the middle of the family room.

"My room's upstairs." Jeremy offered, not sure what Tyler would do with that information.

Tyler growled, low in his throat, but Jeremy could hear it as if Tyler was standing right beside him. With a jerk of his head, Tyler signaled Jeremy up the stairs.

Jeremy made his way hesitantly, inching past Tyler, goosebumps running up and down his back.

Halfway up the stairs, Jeremy could feel it, Tyler's energy, or whatever, permeating the air. It was thick, making his mouth feel cottony.

Jeremy let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding when he stepped into his room. He jumped when the door slammed behind him, the click of the lock seeming to echo around the otherwise silent room.

"So," Jeremy said, unsure of what to say or do but needing to break the silence. Jeremy walked over to his bed, sitting down on the edge. Pushing himself to the top-center, Jeremy leaned back against the headboard. "Mates, huh?"

Tyler growled, stalking towards Jeremy, a predatory look in his eye. Tyler's grin was devilish as he crawled up the bed, settling in between Jeremy's spread legs. His eyes locked on the younger boys', and his grin disappeared.

They stared into each others eyes, just staring. Like an invisible cord was holding them there, preventing them from moving. The 'are we really doing this?' evident in both their eyes.

Tyler broke first, leaning into lick at the plump line of Jeremy's lip, answering 'yes' to the unspoken question.

As a moan spilled from Jeremy's lips, both boys leaned in to deepen the kiss.

They froze, mouths inches apart. The yellow of Tyler's eyes drained as a yellow essence slipped from between his open lips. Moving of its own accord, the essence floated towards Jeremy, slipping into his awaiting mouth. Neither of the boys had seen the yellow essence, but they both felt its effect.

Jeremy watched as Tyler's eyes went from a deep yellow to their normal chocolate brown, but he didn't question it. His whole body went lax and he realized he could feel everything; Tyler's want, Tyler's need. All that was left was for Tyler to claim him, and just the thought of it had Jeremy's body aching for the oncoming attack. He understood what Tyler had been going through, the want pumping through his veins, an itch he knew he couldn't scratch, not without Tyler.

Tyler's shoulders sagged with relief, as if an invisible weight had been lifted from them. He could feel Jeremy, like they had a direct link to one another. He wasn't sure if Jeremy felt him, but that didn't matter. Not right now, anyway. Right now, all that mattered was Jeremy, his body pliant beneath Tyler. Tyler growled, aching to attack. He could sense it, knew that finally he was going to claim his mate for his own and nothing was going to get in their way.

Their lips finally met and both boys groaned into the kiss. Jeremy's hands slid up Tyler's back, under his shirt, pulling the wolf-man down into him. Tyler's skin was like satin under Jeremy's fingers.

Tyler growled, his erection a constant ache between his legs. He rolled his hips down into Jeremy's. "I want." Tyler trailed off, rolling his hips again.

Jeremy's moan turned into something more sinister when Tyler nipped his bottom lip, worrying the swollen flesh between his teeth, laving it with his tongue moments later.

Tyler pulled back from the kiss, sitting up on his haunches to pull his shirt over his head. Jeremy followed suit, going one step further by popping the button of he jeans.

Tyler planted a kiss on Jeremy's lips, the beginning of a path of kisses that would stop at the waistband of Jeremy's jeans.

Jeremy ran his fingers through Tyler's hair, a moan slipped from his lips as Tyler's kisses left a trail of fire-like pleasure freckling his skin.

Tyler looked up at Jeremy with lust filled eyes as he licked around Jeremy's navel. "You're mine," Tyler whispered against the spit-slick skin.

"Yours," Jeremy agreed, nodding his head. A few locks of hair fell down onto his face, obscuring his vision. He jutted out his bottom lip and huffed out a puff of air, successfully blowing the hair out of his eyes.

Tyler dragged his teeth across Jeremy's chest, the pounding of the younger boy's heart against his mouth sending a sharp thrill through Tyler's body. Tyler grinned, devilishly and nipped at the smooth pale skin, his blood boiled as hunger coursed through his veins.

With gentle nips to Jeremy's chest, Tyler crawled his way back up to the younger boys lips.

They both moaned into the kiss, Tyler's tongue dominated Jeremy's mouth.

To Jeremy, it all had seemed to be going well. They were slowly progressing their way to more when, by accident, Tyler bit down on Jeremy's lip on the wrong side of too hard. Jeremy felt the blood welling up underneath the skin of his kiss-swollen lips just before it spilt over, trailing a red stream down into his mouth; tainting the kiss.

With a growl, Tyler pulled the taste of Jeremy into his mouth, only now it was infected. He pulled back and looking down, could see the blood smeared on Jeremy's lips and knew that that was what he had tasted. It seemed to change something inside of him and he growled as he smashed their lips together once more.

Jeremy could feel it, could feel the change in the atmosphere. He knew his blood must have done it, must have twisted something in Tyler, making him rougher. And he knew he should push Tyler off; force him to stop but something stopped him from doing so. He didn't know what, but all of a sudden, Tyler's violent attack on his mouth wasn't painful or distressing. It was welcome.

Jeremy would guess it had something to do with the mating, his wanting what Tyler wants, but he's not sure. All he is sure of is the fact that right now, in this moment, he doesn't want Tyler to stop. If anything, he wants it harder.

With a grunt, Jeremy bucked his hips, the blunt nails of his right hand digging into Tyler's bicep, his left hand fisted in Tyler's dark locks.

Tyler grunted into Jeremy's mouth when Jeremy's hand tightened in his hair.

"More." Tyler pushed at Jeremy's jeans and it wasn't long before Jeremy got the hint and pushed Tyler off from on top of him.

They each began to strip. Jeremy's clothes were nothing more than a blur as he pulled them off, the fabric flying in all directions as he hurried to get back to Tyler.

After Jeremy finished, he resumed his position on the bed. He watched as Tyler kicked his shoes off, his socks following them down to the floor not long after. He gripped the base of his cock hard, stilling his orgasm. The sight of Tyler before him, firm ass swaying slightly as Tyler stood on the bed to push his jeans down his legs, was breathtaking.

When Tyler spun around, finally rid of all his clothes, Jeremy moaned, eyes slipping closed, hand tightening around his cock.

Jeremy couldn't help it – the sight of Tyler's dick, swaying heavily between his legs was almost too much, almost enough to send him over the edge.

Tyler whimpered, practically drooling at the sight of Jeremy, eyes squeezed shut, hand gripping the base of his cock. The sight of him was magnificent as he laid there looking like sin, his naked body exposed for Tyler to admire.

Tyler ran a hand up Jeremy's thigh, his hunger increased tenfold when Jeremy blinked his lust filled eyes open.

Tyler slithered up Jeremy's body, cloaking the younger boy with himself. He batted Jeremy's hand away from his cock and replaced it with his own. He gave an experimental stroke, mesmerized when Jeremy's eyes fluttered shut, lips forming a perfect 'o' as a moan slipped from his mouth.

Tyler knew what came next, where they were headed, and he wanted so badly to get there. He could imagine it; the way Jeremy's legs would look as he spread them open before he thrusted into the tight heat that waited for him. But something overpowered that want, told him that if he waited it'd be better. It told him to draw it out, make Jeremy want this just as badly as he did – make Jeremy beg for it.

Jeremy looked up at Tyler, silently asking for more. The look of pure want in his eyes, earned him a growl and a nip to his bottom lip from the elder boy.

Tyler licked the dry blood from Jeremy's lip, another growl leaving his lips. As he pulled back from the kiss, a thin line of spit connected their lips.

Tyler broke it with a jerk of his head and placed a kiss to Jeremy's chin, before he slid down the young smooth body beneath him. He hovered at Jeremy's nipples and gave them each a few teasing licks.

Jeremy's moan pushed Tyler forward and he continued down until he was where they both wanted him to be.

Jeremy's cock swayed back and forth in front of Tyler's eyes, but he didn't focus on it. He looked past it and caught sight of Jeremy, laying there, eyes wide, bottom lip caught between his white teeth. Tyler smiled before giving the hard shaft a tentative lick.

Jeremy gasped, thrusting up unceremoniously in search of the warm wet heat of Tyler's mouth.

Tyler grinned as he pulled up and away from Jeremy's probing dick. He ran a teasing hand up Jeremy's thighs and dug his nails into the meaty flesh before he pulled them down, white lines decorated the skin in his hand's wake. "Patience."

As he gripped Jeremy's thighs, Tyler held them down to the bed, taking the head of Jeremy's cock into his mouth.

Jeremy moaned as he thrusted up in search of more, trying desperately to get deeper into the wet heat of Tyler's mouth. He whined as he pushed at Tyler's restricting hands, a futile attempt to push them away.

Tyler sucked on the plump mushroom head of Jeremy's cock, running his tongue teasingly around it every few seconds to push Jeremy even further up the proverbial wall. He pulled back with a smile, his hand absentmindedly stroking the shaft. He licked his lips when a pearl of pre-come oozed out of the slit. He snatched it up with his tongue and moaned to himself as the salty-sweet bitter taste swirled across his taste buds.

"Please, please, please." Jeremy pleaded, pupils blown wide, cheeks flushed with color.

Tyler smiled around the tip of Jeremy's cock. He pulled back, running the back of a hand across his mouth, wiping away the excess spit.

Tyler trailed a finger up the thick vein of Jeremy's erection, feather light touches to drive Jeremy insane. He ran his other hand down between his legs, circling his own erection, eyes closing in pleasure as a hiss slipped from his lips.

"God," Tyler groaned. His hips jerked forward towards his tight fist that encased his erection.

Jeremy licked his lips. "Please."

As he cleared his throat, Tyler looked up at Jeremy. "You got anything?"

Jeremy nodded, turning on his side to rummage around in his bedside table's drawer. He rolled back onto his back and grinned as he tossed a tube at Tyler.

Tyler surged forward for a quick kiss before he popped open the cap on the lube. He squirted a modest amount onto his hand making sure to coat his fingers thoroughly.

Jeremy scooted down the bed and brought his knees up so that his feet were flat on the bed.

Tyler wasted no time pushing a finger inside Jeremy, a wicked smile playing on his lips. "Gonna feel so good."

Jeremy nodded and bit his lips to keep the moans that bubbled in his chest from escaping.

Tyler moved his finger in and out until he felt Jeremy's muscles relax slightly and then he pushed a second finger in. He grinned at the whimper Jeremy emitted. Tyler leaned forward. "Gonna make you feel so good," he promised around kisses.

Jeremy nodded; the blush that blush that stained his cheek darkened. "Come on, come on." Jeremy moaned as he rolled his down onto Tyler's fingers as he pulled Tyler's bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on the plump flesh.

Jeremy groaned, unable to get a good rhythm going with his hips. He pushed at Tyler's shoulders until Tyler sat up. The younger boy rolled onto his front, pushed himself up on his hands and knees. A tiny whine slipped past his lips when Tyler's fingers slipped out of his ass.

Tyler growled, the sight of Jeremy on his hands and knees, ass pushed out, cock heavy between his legs, was breathtaking. "Fuck," He grabbed the base of his cock, an almost too late attempt to keep his orgasm at bay.

With a few deep breaths, he got himself under control and reached out and ran his hands across the smooth skin of Jeremy's ass. "Beautiful," he mumbled to himself. Tyler slipped two fingers inside the hole between the plump cheeks of Jeremy's ass, a surge of want flowed through his chest as his mate took them effortlessly.

"Yes," Jeremy hissed as Tyler's fingers slipped back inside. He rolled his hips, fucking himself on Tyler's fingers.

Tyler leaned forward to planted a kiss against the firm globe of Jeremy's ass. When the younger boy bucked his hips, Tyler sunk his teeth into the satin-like flesh.

Jeremy moaned.

In no time Tyler grew hungry for more, his body begging for sweet release. He pushed a third finger inside Jeremy, gave a few lazy thrusts before deeming him ready. "Jere?"

Jeremy nodded, his answer to Tyler's question before it was asked. "I'm ready. Come on."

Tyler grabbed the lube and squirted a fair amount into his palm. He hissed when he wrapped a hand around his hard shaft, the coldness of the lube unpleasant but necessary. "Fuck."

"Yeah," Jeremy nodded as his head dropped down between his shoulder blades. He pushed his ass up and back, his cheeks spread apart, offering Tyler a perfect view of his slightly swollen entrance.

Jeremy closed his eyes as Tyler lined up, the blunt head of his cock pressed against his hungry hole.

Tyler pressed his chest flush against the younger boy's back and waited.

He watched Jeremy's back raise with an intake of breath and he paused. As Jeremy released the air from his lungs, he thrust, burying his cock to the hilt in one smooth glide.

Jeremy tensed, choking on air he didn't have. His hand fisted in the sheet beneath him, the other reached back and gripped Tyler's thigh, his blunt nails digging into the tan, meaty flesh.

Jeremy took a deep breath, trying to will himself to relax, but he had no time.

Tyler pulled out, only to shove right back in, a wild growl erupting from his mouth.

Jeremy gritted his teeth, pain blossoming up his spine. He fought to push past it, to find the pleasure that he knew was suppose to be there.

After a rough thrust Tyler was knocked off balance as Jeremy bucked his hips. Tyler growled as he slid in at a different angle, his rhythm thrown.

Jeremy saw stars, pain long forgotten as pleasure coursed through his body. "Fuck," he gasped, eyes wide in shock. "Again, again," Jeremy begged as he pushed back against Tyler's hips.

Tyler saw the changes in Jeremy, the way his body has practically purred underneath him. Tyler bottomed out once more, before slipping free from Jeremy's body. "Over."

Jeremy's eyelids fluttered as the blunt crown of Tyler's cock slipped out of his sensitive hole, but nonetheless he complied, rolling over onto his back.

Tyler grabbed Jeremy's legs, pushing them up and out. He lined back up and slid in with perfect ease.

Both men moaned.

When Tyler was buried to the hilt, Jeremy wrapped his legs around the raven haired boy's waist, pulling him. Jeremy grabbed the back of Tyler's neck and pulled the boy down for a kiss.

As their lips met, Tyler rolled his hips, hitting Jeremy's prostate spot on. Jeremy's moan of pleasure was drowned out by Tyler's growl, both men completely given over to the pleasure.

Tyler slipped a hand between them and grabbed Jeremy's cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

Jeremy tensed, barely able to get the stuttered words, "Gonna, gonna," out from between his swollen lips as his orgasm tore through him.

Tyler dropped down, his chest flush with Jeremy's as he sped up his thrusts when Jeremy tightened around him. Tyler roared back, before he sank his teeth into Jeremy's jugular as he came.

Tyler's body was a welcomed weight against Jeremy's and he sighed as he ran his hands up and down the other boy's back.

"So," Jeremy began, unsure of where they went from here.

Tyler murmured something against Jeremy's neck before he kissed the marked flesh.

Tyler pulled back, running his finger across the bite mark on Jeremy's neck. "Sorry."

Jeremy shrugged, a small smile playing on his lips. "I don't mind."

Tyler grinned, "Into biting, Gilbert?"

Jeremy shrugged again, looking away.

Tyler pulled the other boy's faces back towards him. "I don't mind, ya know. Since I am the one that put it there." He pushed against the bite mark on Jeremy's neck, bit his lip when the younger boy moaned, his hips pushing up against Tyler's.

Tyler laughed, rolling off Jeremy. He ran a hand up his chest, grimacing. "We need to shower."

Jeremy nodded his agreement. "And we need to talk."

Tyler sat up, throwing his legs off the bed, his back to Jeremy. "Yeah."

"Look, I get if this was a one time thing." Jeremy said, even though he really didn't. He wanted this, more than he'd care to admit. Especially if Tyler just wanted to use him so he didn't have to phase. "Caroline explained about the mating thing, so..." Jeremy smiled, even thought Tyler wasn't looking at him. "You don't have to worry about the moon anymore."

"Is that what you want?" Tyler asked quietly, still not looking at Jeremy.

Jeremy slid off the opposite side of the bed. He didn't want to lie but he was afraid of what Tyler wanted. What if Tyler didn't want this to be more than this one time thing. "Do you even know what this mating thing means for us? If I'm out with someone else can I trust that you're not going to go all caveman on me?"

Tyler growled as images of Jeremy with someone else entered his head.

Jeremy chuckled. "Guess that's a no." Jeremy glanced over his shoulder to see if Tyler still had his back to him. "We need to discuss this. Face to face."

Tyler's lack of verbal skills was slowly pissing Jeremy off. "Look at me."

"I can't," Tyler snarled.

Jeremy turned slowly, taking in the sight of Tyler. The other boys shoulders where tight and his hands where fisted in the bedspread. "Why? Disgusted by what just happened?" Jeremy's mouth was a thin white line.

Tyler shook his head.

Jeremy's nostrils flared, anger radiating from him. "Then why?"

Tyler rounded on him. "Because I still want you," he yelled.

Jeremy froze, reeling from the confession.

But Tyler wasn't finished. "I want you so bad my whole body aches." Tyler walked around the bed, making his way toward Jeremy. "You're mine. I can feel it." Tyler hit his chest with his hand. "And it scares me."

"Why?" Jeremy asked, taking a step towards the raven haired boy.

"Because I don't know what it means. Why do I feel like this? Why do I want you so much? I ache every time I see you."

Jeremy, placed his hand on Tyler's arm. He opened his mouth to speak but Tyler continued on.

"And I can smell you. No matter where you are. I could pick you out of a crowd on the other side of town."

"Maybe it's because of the mating thing?" Jeremy supplied, offering Tyler a small smile.

Tyler ignored him, clearly not done with his rant. "And when people touch you, hell, look at you, I want to rip them to shreds." Tears began to rain from Tyler's eyes. "I feel like I'm broken when I'm not touching you."

Jeremy swallowed the lump in his throat. "I." Jeremy licked his lips, unsure of what to say. "I don't know what to say."

Tyler shrugged. "I don't want to hurt you, or force you into doing anything you don't want to do."

Jeremy cut Tyler off with a kiss, pulling the other boy into him. "Hey, hey. You're not forcing me." Jeremy pushed Tyler's chin up, forcing the other boy to look him in the eye. "I want this. I want you."

Tyler's body sagged into Jeremy's with relief.

Jeremy planted a row of butterfly kisses across Tyler's neck. "We'll figure this out, I promise."

Tyler nodded into Jeremy's shoulder, pressing his lips into the smooth, sweat-glistened skin there.

Both boys jumped when the front door slammed shut below them. In a hurried frenzy, both boys dived into their clothes, trying to get dressed before who ever had come home walked in on them.

Making sure they looked semi-presentable, Jeremy threw open the window before opening the door and making his way down stairs, followed closely by Tyler.

Jeremy was halfway down the staircase when he heard Elena and Stefan talking.

"Just, don't go up there, okay?" Stefan begged.

"Why not? What's going on? What are you not telling me?" Elena yelled, clearly pissed Stefan was keeping something from her.

"Just–" Stefan froze for a millisecond. "Never mind."

"What do you mean, 'never mind'? You can't just–"

Stefan cut her off with a nod of his head in Jeremy and Tyler's direction.

Elena turned on her heel, glaring at the other two boys. "What's going–" Elena froze. "Tyler. Your eyes."

Tyler brows scrunched up in confusion. "What about them?" Tyler looked at Jeremy, then Stefan before turning his gaze back on Elena.

"They're yellow," Stefan answered for her.

Jeremy shook his head. "No they're not. They're brown." He leaned forward to get a better look just to be sure. "See, brown."

"Jeremy, get away from him." Elena darted to grab Jeremy when Tyler growled, stopping the girl in her tracks.

"Elena," Stefan's eyes stayed on Tyler as he made slow movements to grab the girl. "You should probably come stand over here."

Elena looked up at Stefan in confusion. "What?" Elena looked back at Jeremy, "Get over here, away from him."

"What is your damage?" Jeremy asked, annoyed. "There's nothing wrong with him."

"But. I." Elena, still confused, looked to Stefan for answers.

"My guess is that it's something to do with the mating." Stefan offered Elena a comforting smile.

"Mating?" Elena asked before it hit her. "Oh, yeah. You've mated? That's great, Tyler." She smiled at Tyler. "Wait," She looked back up at Stefan. "What does that have to do with Jeremy not being able to see his eyes?"

It took her a moment, but finally her eyes went wide, mouth dropping open.

Stefan was glad Jeremy at least had the decency to blush.

"You mated with my brother!" Elena exclaimed, rounding on Tyler.

Jeremy watched as Elena yelled at Tyler, perfectly content to let his sister get it out of her system before he started talking. He glanced at Tyler and shushed Elena. He could see the brown of Tyler's eyes slowly turning to the eerie yellow that he'd seen in The Grill.

"Don't you shush me." Elena rounded on Jeremy.

Tyler growled, taking a step towards Elena.

Jeremy grabbed his arm, holding him in place. "Don't."

Tyler obeyed, lips still snarled as he glared at the girl.

Elena ran a hand through her hair. "I..."

Stefan ran a soothing hand down Elena's back, looking at Tyler. "Did Damon explain everything to you?"

Tyler shook his head.

Jeremy groaned. "Seriously. You went into this with Damon backing up all your information?"

Tyler shrugged, "Caroline said you verified it," he motioned to Stefan.

"I did but there was more to it than just 'mate and you won't phase.'"

"Well, then explain it. Now, from the beginning." Jeremy jumped in, wanting the full story.

Stefan pulled a stool from the counter, sitting down. He pulled Elena into the v of his legs, keeping the soothing hand on her back. "By mating, you gain control of your shifting. That part was true. But, there are some side-effects, so to speak."

"Like what?" Tyler questioned, hand seeking out Jeremy's under the counter.

"Well, for one, you'll be incredibly attuned to your mate. Protective of him. You'll want to be near him all the time, touching all the time."

Jeremy nodded, slipping his hand free from Tyler's, he went to the fridge, pulling out two bottles of water. He came back, sliding a bottle to Tyler. He smiled when Tyler's hand found his again.

"Another thing you have to deal with is the yellow eyes." Stefan sighed as Elena pulled away from him, pulling up her own stool. "For the three days of the full moon – the night before, the night of and the night after – your eyes will be that yellow tint, full time. Everyone will see them except Jeremy. He'll see the natural color but when you get angry or emotional, he'll see a change. It'll be gradual, but reversible. All you'll need to do is be near him, touching him, or," Stefan stopped himself. "You get the point."

Jeremy nodded. "I saw them change when Elena yelled at me, but when I touched him they went back to there normal color."

Tyler nodded his head, letting Stefan know he understood him. "Is that it? Is that everything?"

"If you're not intimate with him the night before the full moon you will phase."

Tyler's eyes widened. "But I thought I didn't have to anymore? I thought I was done with it?"

Jeremy ran a soothing hand down Tyler's back, already prepared for the yellow he expected to appear in Tyler's eyes.

"You are, but you have to be with him. It's not a one time thing. He's what keeps you from shifting. He'll be able to sense it, when your body's about to go through the change. And you, you'll feel drawn to him. And then." Stefan gestured to them with his hand. "Understand?"

Jeremy nodded. "Okay, is that everything?"

Stefan nodded. "That's all we got from the witch. If there was more, she didn't know. You'll have to learn how to shift on your own though. That's not something she could tell us."

Tyler nodded. "Okay."

A few hours later, after a much heated discussion with Elena that almost ended with Tyler attacking her, Jeremy found himself lying on his back on the couch, Tyler lying on top of him asleep. A smile was plastered to his face as he ran a hand up and down Tyler's back.

The TV was on but he wasn't paying it any mind, perfectly content to just lay there and let Tyler sleep. That was, until his bladder demanded relief. He sighed, trying to wiggle his way out from under his lover.

Jeremy was almost out when Tyler's hand tightened on his arm, a growl slipping from his lips. Jeremy froze.

Tyler's eyes blinked open. He raised his head, popping his neck before looking around. "What's going on?"

Jeremy smiled. "Nothing, I just need to use the bathroom."

"Oh." Tyler yawned before sitting up. He stretched as Jeremy made his way up the stairs. Tyler yawned again, rubbing at his eyes with his fists.

Jeremy smiled as he came back down the stairs.

"What?" Tyler asked, eyeing the other boy suspiciously.

Jeremy shrugged as he plopped down on the couch. He positioned himself much like he had been laying early, laying on his back, left leg off the couch, foot flat on the floor. He raised up grabbing Tyler's shoulders and pulled the other boy on top of him. "I'm just..." Jeremy shrugged again, planting a soft kiss against Tyler's lips. "I like this."

Tyler grinned, mouth stretched from ear to ear.

"I'm happy," Jeremy continued.

"I'm glad." Tyler whispered, kissing Jeremy again.

"But..." Jeremy said when Tyler pulled back.

Tyler froze.

"I could be happier."

Tyler swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "How's that?"

Jeremy grinned, trailing his fingers up and down Tyler's back. "We could be up in my room."

Tyler arched a brow. "And what would we be doing up there?" He could feel himself hardening in his jeans.

"Oh, I don't know," Jeremy mused. "Probably the same thing we did earlier." Jeremy licked his lips. "But, ya know, only if you're interested."

Tyler growled, jumping up. He grabbed Jeremy's hand and helped the other boy to his feet.

They kissed all the way up to Jeremy's room.

**Author's Note:**

> Been a member of AO3 for a long while, but I'm just now getting around to publishing my work here. You may have already read/seen it posted in other places. Hope you like it!
> 
> Also, it's been a few years since I've written this... There is a sequel planned; I always planned it as a three parter. And I have the next two chapters outlines completed, I just need to get around to sitting down and writing them out.


End file.
